The Rebel Soldier
by 2p-talian
Summary: Ludwig spends his days at his job He works in one of the concentration camps his boss had built He hates everything about it, especially the death But when he saves a little girl from being on the wrong end of a gun, he will stop at nothing to get her out of the camp


Ludwig was up bright and early, the sunrise shining on his face as he sat up in bed. It was time for him to go to work, the one thing in his life that he hated. He worked in the camps his boss had built without telling him. Ludwig got up and put on his uniform, and grabbed his gun.

He walked outside and got in a car to go to the camps. He looked out the window of the car and watched as the trees flew by them. It calmed him to see nature at work. He watched birds flying through the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful day out.

When he got to the camp, he was reminded of the depression that ruled his life. The blue sky was replaced with a grey one, full of ash. God, he hated that ash. It was the ash of families, taken away before it was their time. He hated his boss for building a place like this.

He got out of the car and looked around. All of the people inside were working hard. It was either work hard or die for them. Everyday was a mystery. They had no idea if they would live or die. Ludwig watched them all working, a sad look on his face. Their souls had been broken. A couple of his soldiers went in and pulled a few of the workers aside and shoved them into a bigger group. They were the unlucky ones. Soon they would turn the sky grey.

The ones who remained watched them carefully. They were thankful that they would not be making the journey up to heaven yet. Ludwig looked at their faces. They had lost hope. The soldiers had broken them a long time ago. Young and old worked themselves to death. If the gas chambers or the hard work didn't get them, then dehydration or freezing temperatures would. Ludwig knew they would all die, it was his fault too. He let a terrible man come to power and do this to these innocent people.

The young country turned around and saw a new shipment coming in. A new shipment of doomed souls. The soldiers cheered and laughed as they tried to fight. Ludwig turned away as the sound of gunshots echoed through the air, followed by the sound of screams. He looked back at the group and saw a little girl crying over one of the bodies. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders as she cried. She was only 4 and the woman beneath her must have been her mother. Ludwig hated when families were torn apart because of those soldiers.

The little girl was dragged off of her mom by a large man with a pistol in his hand. "This one looks to young to work." He smirked as he put the gun against her head. A couple of other soldiers laughed and agreed with him. They were sick enough to stop what they were doing to watch.

"No!" Ludwig shouted. All of the soldiers stopped and stared at him. "She can still work. She is strong enough, besides, we need more people in the mess hall." He walked over and grabbed the girls arm tightly. She looked up at him scared. Her brown eyes pierced Ludwig like a knife. "You need to get these people in the camp now." Ludwig ordered.

"But there is one problem, these aren't people, they are parasites, Ludwig." One of the soldiers yelled and laughed. His joy was cut short when Ludwig's fist crashed into the side of his mouth. The soldier fell the the ground and laid in agony. A bruise formed on the side of his jaw.

Throughout the day, Ludwig saw the little girl. Every time, she would look up at him and smile. That little girl was willing to smile for a monster like him. He could have saved her mom, but he chose to turn away. Her smile crushed his heart. At the end of the day, Ludwig had had enough. The little girl had come up to him and hugged his leg. A soldier saw this and beat her without mercy. She got a broken arm and collar bone.

He heard her screams in his head. They stayed there, echoing in his ears all night. At about midnight, he decided he had gone insane. He got into his car and drove to the camp. He had to find that little girl, he had to get her away from that terrible place. The guards let him through without a problem. He walked through the silent camp, looking for any sign of life. All of the prisoners were asleep. It would be nearly impossible to find the girl, but he had to try.

He walked into a long building packed full of prisoners. "Excuse me, but I am looking for a little girl about 4 years old. She has brown hair past her shoulders and brown eyes." All of the women turned and glared at him.

"Why, are you going to kill her too? You are a monster, you treat us like animals. I will never tell you where my niece is." A woman with almost black hair hissed. "You already killed my sister, you won't get her too." Her words stabbed Ludwig in the heart. He came to save her.

"Please, I want to take her away from here-" His sentence was cut short by the woman.

"You want to take her to the gas rooms? I will never let you." She stood up and glared at him. Her ribs were showing through. She looked like she was truly beautiful, except for the fact that she was in this living nightmare. Ludwig looked down at her, sadness in his eyes.

"Miss, please... I would never take her to the gas chambers, I want to take here away from this living hell. I want to keep her safe." He was sincere when he spoke to her, his voice barely over a whisper. He was desperate to find that little girl. He pulled out a flashlight and pointed it around the room. All of the girls looked away from the bright light. The woman in front of him took it and pointed it at his face. She stared at him for a few moments, her eyes continuing to grow bigger and bigger. She dropped the flashlight and stared at him.

"You aren't just any soldier." She said softly. "What is your name?" Her eyes never left his face. He could barely see her watching his every move.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." He answered softly. He bent down and picked up the flashlight. All of the girls started to whisper to each other and stare at him.

"Oh my god. You aren't a soldier. In all of my years... I never thought I would see you again." She threw her arms around him and started to cry into his shoulder. He was confused at first, but after pointing the flashlight so he could see her face clearly, everything made sense. He remembered a little girl alone in the streets, begging for food with her little sister. Her nearly black hair was dirty from the streets. He took the young girl and her sister to his home and gave them food and a place to sleep. The next day he took the girls to find their mother and father. The family was reunited, the daughters had been found.

Ludwig put his arms around the woman. "You grew up. I am so sorry about your sister, but let me save her daughter." The woman looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, she is not in this building. Go to the end of the row, that is where you can find her. God bless you." she whispered. She wiped away a few more tears and kissed his cheek. "Please, save her." The young woman took a few steps back and watched him leave.

Ludwig traveled quickly and quietly to the right barrack. He entered quietly. His flashlight cut through the darkness of the room. There were more women inside. He looked quickly around the room until he saw a cute little girl with long brown hair. He walked over to her quickly and woke her up. He got a good look at her arm when he grabbed her shoulder. It was all sorts of unnatural colors. It was shades of yellow, black, blue, and purple. Her neck was the same where her collar bone had been snapped.

"Wake up." He said quietly as he shook her shoulder. She looked up at him with big brown eyes. All of the woman were terrified, but they knew they couldn't stop him. Unlike the other woman, they didn't even try to put of a fight.

"Come on." Ludwig whispered. The little girl silently got up and followed him out of the barrack. Ludwig knew if they were caught, she would die, but if she stayed, she would be gassed. He had to take the chance and get her out of the camp.

"Stop!" Ludwig heard a shout. Slowly, he turned around. A soldier was quickly walking towards them. He looked down at the little girl and glared. "Excuse me but what are you doing with that disgusting little parasite?" The soldier glared at them.

"This happens to be my daughter." Ludwig had always been a good liar but this was ridiculous. Why would anyone bring their child to this place?

"Oh really? Why did you bring her here then?" The soldier was seeing right through the lie. Ludwig had to think fast or else the little girl would die.

"You know, last time I checked, I was in charge of you, which means I should be the one to ask you questions. Questions like, why aren't you at your post? Why are you bothering me while I am trying to do my job?" Ludwig's gaze was cold as ice. The soldier took a few seconds to think before saluting and walking back to his post. Ludwig looked down and the little girl and took a deep breath. She was safe for the moment.

They walked to the gate and left the camp in silence. They weren't safe yet though. The soldier came back to them.

"You there, stop, now!" The solder yelled. Ludwig turned back around and glared at the man.

"I told you to return to your post." He yelled back. The little girl grabbed onto his leg tightly and held on, afraid of what might happen to her.

"I will go back to my post when that "daughter" of yours is in the sky as ash. She is a vile parasite who has broken free. Since you helped her escape, you will join her." The soldier looked at Ludwig, determination in his eyes. Ludwig knew the lie was a bad one and he suspected this might happen. He walked over to the soldier, ready to fight.

The little girl started to cry loudly when she saw the gun pointed at her. Ludwig saw the gun and snapped. He had seen to much death. He felt his own sanity leaving him, quickly. He was becoming the monster his boss was trying to make, but instead of turning his fury onto the innocent, he turned it onto the people who were truly guilty.

He jumped in front of the gun right as the soldier shot, feeling the bullet crash through his rib cage. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as he stared at the hole in his chest. The little girl screamed and ran away. The soldier had only taken a step away before he felt a strong hand on his throat. He couldn't breath, his body was slowly lifted off the ground. Even though he was shot, it was as if the bullet didn't even affect him.

"How are you still alive? There is a hole in your heart?" The soldier's voice was panicky as he looked at Ludwig. He was shocked to see a smirk on his face.

"There was already a hole there, because of the vermin like you." he shouted as he slammed the solder on the ground, feeling bones crack and break under his strength. Ludwig stared at the soldiers broken body. He couldn't help but pity him. Those ideas were forced into his mind. Ludwig took his blood stained shirt off and placed it over the mans face.

He walked away back to his car, thinking the little girl was long gone, until he heard soft crying. He looked around and thought he was hearing something. He thought he had finally gone crazy until he saw a pair of feet underneath his car. He crouched down and saw her crying. Her skin was covered in dust and dirt already, but now she was filthy. With gentle hands, he puller her out and held her close.

"It's okay, you are safe now. As long as I am here, you will be safe." He said quietly into her ear. She looked at his chest, where he had been shot. There was no wound though. It looked like he hadn't been shot at all. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried herself to sleep.

Ludwig gently laid her in the car and drove back to his home. He had a spare bedroom that she could stay in, and nobody would ever think to investigate him and his home, considering who he was. Just to be safe, he would send her far away to a different country, America. Ludwig knew Alfred was taking in people from his home and taking care of them until the war ended. She could grow up safely there, and not have to worry about getting captured again.

A few weeks later, he was waving goodbye to her as she boarded a ship in France. She smiled and waved to him, excited to go to a new land, but sad she would have to leave the man who saved her life. Ludwig was wearing a disguise as he waved goodbye. He couldn't let France figure out he was there, but so far, everything was going perfectly. Later on that day, after saying goodbye to the little girl, he decided to get some local cuisine and go to a nice restaurant he had heard about.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think. I tried to write something darker (which is really weird for me) I hope you all liked reading this _


End file.
